Jothor
Biagrophy Xephran (Jothor) was the third child of the king of Light beings Berax and the queen. Light being Xephran (jothor) was the son of king Berax and brother to Xephros ,Thera and princess Thara.When he was 80 years old he decided to become a warmage with his sister thera,thara become the princess and Xephros became the general.After the corrupt warrior shadan become a Dark being by experimenting with the ancient power, Xephran and Thera tried to stop Shadan from killing Berax but Shadan killed Thera.Xephran used the power of his dead sister and sealed Shadan under the castle. Banished After the battle Xephran found a sword used by Shadan to enhance his power he decided to research it.After a week his brother Xephros heard of the sword and went to his brother.Xephros took the sword but Xephran tried to stop him, then Xephros destroyed his body an sealed Xephrans spirit in the sword. Finding the sword When the great being Angonce found the sword he placed it in the Mata Nui robot.Years later it was found by the protodermis Matoran Jothnor when the matoran took the sword he become a Toa but only when holding the sword.After the Rakuta was created by Teridaxs new weaker body he sent Rakuta to find the sword for him.When Rakuta found Jothnor and the sword he tried to ta ke it from him they battled and Rakuta absorbed some of the swords powers and Jothnor transformed back to a matoran and Xephran got a new toa body. Toa After the battle Xephran had no memory of his past life and renamed himself Jothor after his matoran friend that found him.After many successfull missions like the defeat of the shadow beings he defeated Rakuta and sealed the body in protodermis.Later when his friend Jothnor found a surviving protodermis matoran he was captured and Jothor went to save him from the evil matoran.After he saved Jothnor and damaged the evil matoran and set him in chains on a cliff Jothnor and some other matoran started a group Jothor acted as their protector.When the chained matoran was struck by lighning he gained absorvation power.The matoran absorbed Rakutas remaining powers he wanted to have revenge on the duo.When the new Rakuta found the duo he sent Jothor to the spirit realm and Jothnor and his group drove Rakuta away. Spirit realm When Jothor woke up he was in a undergroundbunker with some that rebeled against Teridaxs spirit.Jothor met a onu-matoran named Nurex.Nurex had a gauntlet called hand of the great beings he helped Jothor get back to the living world. Spirit realm....again Jothor got concerred about the matoran in the spirit realm so he took Jothnors group of matoran and went to the spirit realm.Meanwile Rakuta got a calling from Teridax in the spirit realm so he also went there.Upon arrival they found that the realm was taken over by Teridax and that all dead makuta had broke free from Havatatra nui.Jothor met a destiny reader that told to Jothor that he must find a matoran named Meram that was the heir to the destroyed empire and train him into a Toa so he can save the spirit realm and stop Teridax from returning to the living.Jothor went searching for him and he found a ko-matoran being chased by Rahkshi.Jothor destroyed the Rahkshi and took Meram for training. Training Meram He took Meram to the living world in order to train him safely.When arriving on Spehrus Magna he went to Strak the bahnished Glatorian.Strak was the leader of a camp for training Glatorian.Meram found the toa stone that was going to transform him later but it activated and he turned in to a toa.Jothor was frustaded that Meram activated the toa stone, but it turned out Meram was not a Toa of ice,he was a toa of six elements.Then they started to train with the glatorians.Meram failed the first test so Jothor decided to learn him to use his elemental powers insted.They left the camp and went to the tempel of Mata Nui to activate Merams powers.When they got there they was teleported to the spirit realm because Meram was supposed to be there.After they arrived they traveled to a rebell camp to get Meram to safety.After the training they set went to "the wall" too see if it was weakned.when they arrived "the wall" was destroyed by Teridax and the other Makuta,dark hunters,skakdi and other.The matoran,glatorian,toa,rahi and agori joined the fight.Then came Teridax's aprentice the toa of ice and fire,Meark. Meark killed all of Merams body guards exept for Jothor.Jothor attacked Meark and told Meram to get Teridax.Durning the fight Jothor was about to die but he transformed into a light being and blasted Meark away. Battle of the spirits With Meark out of the picture Meram orderd Jothor to "enlight" the spirit realm.Jothor flew to the most south location in the realm and flew with a massive amount of light to destroy everything that Teridax shadowed.Jothor did it in just two minutes and went back to Meram.Jothor used "the acinent power" to trap Teridax's forces which allowed Meram to create "the wall"that set the borders of the Spirit empire. Emperor Meram After the battle Meram was crowned as the spirit emperor and Jothor became his advisor.5 years after the battle Teridax unleashed the doom Rahi in the sea.Good vs evil battled and Meram won,but he used all his life energy to seal the rahi.Then he crowned Jothor to the spirit emperor. Jothor's reign After Meram's "death" he gave Jothor his amulet of spirit's and Jothor became emperor.Under Jothor's reign the empire growed in size and they got many allies and defeated many enimies.After fifty years Jothor elected a new emperor beacuse he wanted to return to his own world.Jothor left the realm. The Great war When Jothor returned he found himself in a temple with the mask of life.He asked what happned in the fiftyfive years he was gone.They told him that a year ago an alien race very similar to toa.matoran and turaga attacked Sphrerus Magna and that the toa and glatorian became soldiers.Jothor joined the army of toa and glatorian to fight the invaders.When he joined he was given a rescue mission,it was to find a squad of toa called the white team.Jothor went to a little island where they was last seen.Jothor was attacke d by some invaders but killed them quickly.He journeyed into the main temple of the island and found all but one dead.The rockie of the team told him to take a chip out of his helemet after he died.Jothor took the chip and inserted it into his mask.A Toa of waters voice told him her name was Nokama .When Jothor returned to the base he went to captain Nurh that told him he was going to work in a team of three Toa ,Nerma Toa of fire and Hyla Toa of water.Later when he was going to meet them Nerma told him that Hyla had been kidnaped by the scientist Huarc and some Invaders to the hangar base in the sky.Jothor then met Jothnor that was the pilot of the black team (Jothors team).Later when Jothor arrived at the hangar base he was attacked by some invaders but killed them quickly.Later when he was at the center of the base he destroyed the hover macanics with the Blade of Anconce.Then he got to the labotory to find Hyla.But when he arrived she had an amnesia and she was told by Huarc to kill Jothor.Jothor then tried to kill Huarc but Hyla protected him so Huarc could escape,he then relesed the Karda-Nui swamp mutagen which mutated every one expept for Hyla,Jothor and Huarc.Jothor battled Hyla and won but both was injured.Jothor then fighted through mutants with Hyla on his back to the hangar.Jothnor then picked them up and flew back to Nova-Metru. The Black team After his battle with Hyla she regained her memory and was so injured her limbs was inplanted with Mata energy.After the operation the new team was sent to the command ship GALI to get new missions for th e army.The team then flew to GALI and watched some Toas in training one was a toa of ice named Kaulix.After a day some invaders attac ked the ship and Jothors team stayed at the control board.Then they saw Kaulix that said he es caped from the training center.Because kaulix was able to fight and survive invaders as a rookie Jothor invited Kaulix to the black team. Invaders allies When they escaped GALI Jothor saw a Skakdi and some Skrall's attacking the ship.He defeated them and captured the Skakdi and a skrall for interogation.They sent a suletu user to read their minds.However the Skakdi killed himself in order to protect their secrets.They interrogated the skrall and he revealed everything about the Skrall's and Skakdi's allience with the Invaders.They got a new mission about searching for Invader plans at the island of Koro-nui.Upon arriving on Koro-nui Mutated Matoran attacked them but they were killed quickly.Nokama Told Jothor that someone had killed the Matoran and they got mutated because of the mutagen that had been released earlier at the hangar base. Abillties and Traits Jothor is a very serius person but as many Light beings Jothor don't have many negative thoughts and felings.However he can get angry and have other negative felings.As a light being had the power of light ten times stronger then the mask of light.He also mastered the ancient power which is a symbol of light shaped as the vally of the maze which gave the user powers to summon creatures,shoot light,lightning,traping,sealing and many other powers. Masks and Tools Xephran didn't use any tools as a Light beings.After being freed from the Blade of Angonce he used it as his only weapon exept for Cordak blasters and zamor launchers.Durning the Great war he used a H-rifle.Jothor didn't use any or needed a kanohi as a Light being.When he got Jothnor's old body he got Jothnor's Mask of freedom,later when he became spirit Emperor he changed to an Iden.At the end of the Great war he used a Mask of Stealth under some missions.At the end of his Toa days he used a New Avhokii and he still uses it. Triva *He is no longer the main character in the Kini-Nui saga Category:Toa Category:Male Category:Light Category:Toaviking Category:Toa Kini Category:Toa kini